


A Shade of Red for Every Woman

by GirlWithTheGhostTattoo



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: An (over)active imagination, Blowjobs, F/M, Forcing More John Into This Fandom, Is a Lipstick Kink a Thing?, Johns a babe and youll never convince me otherwise, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheGhostTattoo/pseuds/GirlWithTheGhostTattoo
Summary: John does not get enough love.Inspired by the badass burgundy MAC lipstick that I am the proud owner of.Also I'm avoiding work at midnight on a Saturday.Healthy. 👌
Relationships: OFC/John Alfredsson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A Shade of Red for Every Woman

"Hey, babe, do I look okay?" I trotted out to the living room, smoothing my shirt and adjusting my hair, hoping for some kind of assurance that I looked as mind-blowing as I felt.

"Yeah, fine," he grunted, not looking up from his computer screen.

"Lipsticks good?" I stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up, but his eyes continued to move over his screen, no doubt reading some transcribed text from someone who had been dead for five hundred years or so.

I grimaced and waited a little longer but he only tore his glasses off and snapped, "yes I said you look fine, I'm kind of in the middle of something complicated."

"Right...thanks," I shuffled back down the hall, shaking my head at myself for letting it get to me.

_He's a man. They don't know stilettos from slingbacks, 'fine' is about the highest praise you can expect._

It still stung a little though, even though I knew that's the way he was and he didn't mean anything by it.

John was standing behind the bathroom door when I pushed it closed with my foot.

I glanced up at him in the mirror as I placed both hands against the sink, willing the last sixty seconds not to take away my good mood.

"Wow," he raised both eyebrows while somehow still smirking at me, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned one shoulder casually back against the wall.

"Glad someone appreciates it," I made an exasperated gesture that was still playful, breathing a laugh.

I should have known he'd be there.

He was always there when I least expected it, but needed it the most.

"Appreciate is an understatement," he rumbled, biting his lip as he pushed off the wall and stepped forward, running his hands obsessively over my hips as he met my reflected stare, "you wanna know what I think?"

My eyes closed as I breathed a soft moan when his fingers spread wide over my throat, just skimming the pads over the surface of my skin, feeling the motion of me swallowing hard.

"What do you think..."

"I think if we had enough time, I'd get you out of those jeans and we could find out what that lipstick looks like in a ring around my cock..."

I shivered hard as his fingers pushed into my hair, starting at the nape of my neck and moving up the back of my head until it was pulled back against his shoulder.

"No need to be quiet, little one," he purred into my ear, reaching down with his free hand to trace my hip in towards my center, cupping me hard overtop of my jeans and making me gasp, "you know he can't hear us..."

He was right.

If he came in, he'd see me staring at my reflection, hands pressed against the edge of the sink, lost in my own thoughts.

But he seemed so real.

He touched me like he was real.

He fulfilled my needs like he was real.

"But of course, if time isn't an issue..." John left the sentence hanging in midair as his mouth started working my neck instead and his fingers pulled at the button and zipper of my jeans, separating them enough to sneak his hand under my panties.

"Do you know that you're always wet for me," he breathed, letting go of my hair in favor of spreading his fingers over my throat, holding my face to the side so he could nip at my neck and suck dark bruises into the skin there that would disappear as soon as he did.

"Can't help it," I gasped, reaching my hand up to run my fingers over the bare side of his head before tangling into the longer hair at the top, "ohh, that feels so good..."

He let go of me long enough to turn me around and tear the jeans down my legs, running his hands all over my ass and my hips as he backed me into the counter, claiming my mouth and chuckling as he met resistance.

"Smudge my overline and you die," I giggled.

He loomed over me, using his height to its full advantage and smirking at me with that perfect, broad mouth.

"And what if I intend to made a beautiful mess of that mouth?"

"Then y--" my response got cut short as his tongue filled my mouth and he lifted me to sit at the edge of the counter so my feet dangled off the floor.

He laughed a breathy sound against my moaning lips, licking across the line of the bottom one as his hands started pushing my pants lower, coaxing the skin-tight material down my legs as he dropped slowly to his knees.

A beautiful, perfect smirk was toying with the corner of his mouth as he glanced up at me, taking one of my feet and carefully undoing the buckle of my shoe.

"John you don't have to..."

"Hush," he shook his head at me with that same smirk, though it was edging closer to a tender smile now as he placed a gentle kiss against my knee, "I always know what you need, little one. Its why I'm here."

I touched the side of his face, running my fingers over those perfect lips, down across the beard he always kept cut meticulously short, letting him return to his work as I leaned back on my palms, watching.

"I'm tempted to put you back in these in a minute," he chuckled, running a long finger down the burgundy suede heel as he slid it off my foot, repeating the process with the other so he could tug my jeans the rest of the way down and off.

"I have a better pair for that," I said softly, gripping his chin between my thumb and pointer finger as he got back to his feet and leaned in over me, dipping his tongue into my mouth briefly.

"Is that right."

"Mmhm. They're taller. Black satin with studs."

He shivered and kissed me harder, the passion bleeding through to manifest as a roughness that made me moan his name and chase him for more, lifting up on my palms as he tore at my panties, shoving them down my legs and then disappearing again.

"Oh, fuck yes, oh gods yes," I moaned as he pulled me roughly to the edge of the counter and dropped to his knees again so he could bury his face in my pussy.

He groaned encouragingly when my fingers gripped his hair down to the roots and my hips rolled against his tongue as he pressed it against my opening, nudging my clit with his nose before rolling his lips over it and sucking hard.

It was the torturous rhythm I lived for, and always took me to the edge within moments it seemed, though I was sure it was longer.

"Don't stop, holy f-- oh my god please don't stop," I pulled on his hair harder, forbidding him from pulling up for air.

Not that he wanted to.

John pressed his face harder between my legs, flicking his tongue faster over my clit as two fingers spread me open and his free hand wrapped under my leg to grip my thigh hard.

I threw my head back with a cry as I soared over the edge and into the waiting arms of mental peace. That place where nothing could touch me and I was perfectly content, combing my fingers through the long dark strands of hair and he coaxed me through the shivering aftershocks.

Rather than immediately standing, he stayed put for a moment, pressing soft, tender kisses to my oversensitive flesh that made me sigh with both adoration and gratitude.

"Feel better?" he smiled up at me, laying his cheek against my thigh and waiting for me to come down.

"So much better," I breathed, leaning forward to kiss him gently, pressing both of my hands against his cheeks to hold him there and savor the taste of me on his lips.

"Good. Because I meant what I said about the lipstick," he grinned against my mouth, taking both my hands and guiding me off the countertop as he stood and looked down at me, running a thumb over my bottom lip as I dropped to my knees.

"Christ, its not even smudged..."

"Its kiss-proof!" I beamed proudly. It always seemed like the lipstick, finishing touch or not, took the longest to get right.

"Is that the same as blowjob-proof?"

I snorted a laugh and shrugged helplessly, "dunno, but we can certainly find out."

"I think those are my favorite words you say, little one," he chuckled, the sound turning into a throaty moan as I teethed lightly at his erection through the fabric of his jeans and felt him stiffen further.

One huge hand cupped my chin, pulling my face up so he could press his thumb between my lips, letting me tease the first knuckle between my teeth as my tongue swirled over the pad and my fingers slid the worn leather of his belt through the buckle.

John pulled his thumb from my mouth as I tugged his jeans down around his thighs, biting my lip and inhaling sharply at the sight of his erection.

Gods he was like a work of art head to toe. Everything about him was subtle, but purposeful. Calculated, but somehow also casual enough to catch me off guard.

"That's my good girl," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders relax as his hands rested on my head, tracking my movement rather than controlling it as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock.

My eyes closed too as I took him further, sinking into that relaxing aura that seemed to emanate from him, letting him slide one inch at a time to the back of my throat as the muscles of his legs tensed and relaxed in pulses under my hands.

"So good. Ohh. Yes, thats so good," he moaned, looking down to watch me bobbing up and down, building his release up slowly.

My name left his lips on a whisper as his fingers reached just under my jaw, settling softly, just enough so that he could feel the pressing and relaxing of my tongue working him.

It turned out my lipstick's smudge proof kiss proof whatever proof wasn't all that I'd dreamed it would be, and he snarled as he watched the deep color tint his skin, smearing across the pale canvas of his hips.

"Keep going, I'm gonna come, oh fuck just like that," he gasped, pushing my head down fractionally harder as he bucked his hips into my mouth before freezing stiff for several moments, pumping his release across my tongue as stuttered moans filled the confined airspace of my tiny bathroom.

I gave him the same gentle aftercare that he'd given me, massaging him with my tongue until he softened, then softly kissing the skin of his legs and hips, inhaling his scent and pressing my forehead to his stomach as his fingers played through my hair gently.

Quiet minutes passed that way until two perfect hands pulled me to my feet and two perfect lips settled against mine, kissing me softly and intertwining his tongue with mine.

"Oh no," I giggled when he pulled back, wiping my lipstick from his mouth with my thumb.

"Worth it," he butted his forehead against mine with a laugh, then went serious for a moment, looking over my features with a contented sigh.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, leaning up for one more brief kiss.

"Thank you."

"You always know where to find me when you need to, little love," he whispered as he cupped the back of my head and kissed my hairline.

I nodded once and opened my eyes, meeting my reflection's gaze as my hands remained splayed across the cool marble countertop.

I felt balanced, comfortable in my skin, in my clothes. That was always the point, like he restored my equilibrium when I went off-kilter.

One deep inhale and exhale later, I was back down the hall, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'm off, I'll see you later!" I called.

"Kay. Have fun."

"Always do," I smiled, pulling the door shut behind me and pressing the button to call the elevator, "always do..."

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to all the fucking weird and inappropriate times that these guys keep us company in our heads.


End file.
